Loved From Afar
by SatansAngelicDaughter
Summary: I suck at summaries... Please just read it. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor do I own Harry Potter

Prologue

If I had thought about how I'd die, it wouldn't have been like this. Even years of war was nothing compared to this pain, but it comes in a close 2nd.

By now I guess your wondering who I am, aren't you? My name is Tina Lucien nee Evans. Yes I was formally an Evans, though something happened about 17 years ago.

And now you probably want to know some of my story huh? Okay, fine, Ill just tell you it and trust me its all correct.

Chapter 1

"Ri, Baby, where are you?" A girl about 7 years old whispered, sneaking around the ground floor looking for her brother, Harry. All of a sudden she heard a small whimper from the cupboard next to her. She looked at the door then winced, but opened the door and gasped lightly before bending down and carefully picking the bruised and slightly broken boy up. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left." She whispered lightly and carried him up to her attic room. She lightly sat him on her bed then got up and got some potions and forced Harry to drink them. Then she put her left hand on his eyes and her right hand on his heart and forced her power to heal him quickly. When she was finished she sat back and just decided to just watch over him.

Next thing she knows is she's being woken up by Harry gasping as he awoke. She got up and helped him stand then they went downstairs to do the chores.

~~Time-skip 4 Years~~

Harry Potter was sitting in the attic waiting for his sister, in everything but blood, to show up. She had sent him a message saying that she had a few important things to tell him. "I wonder where she's at." He felt arms go around his shoulders and a playful laugh told him she was behind him and had been for a while. "Tina, What did you have to tell me?" Tina sighed and shifted them so that Harry was sitting in her lap, facing her. "Why do you look so much older now?" Tina put her finger on his lips. "please let me finish before you ask anymore questions. Nod if you understand and will obey." Harry nodded hesitantly and Tina took her finger away. "Okay, about 17 years ago I was living with my family when a guy with a long gray beard showed up. He accused my parents of being Death Eaters and killed them with the killing curse, then turned towards me and brought out a knife and a potion. He dipped the knife into the potions then slit my throat." I took off the ribbon that was ties around my neck to show him my scar. "I was given my life back at a price. Luc Lucien gave me my life back as long as I became his only female heir and I do his bidding. I agreed and have been like this since. Last night I finally came into my real inheritance and gained the 6 years I lost. I can still control my looks and ages but this is my human form. Unfortunately I have to leave in a week and Ill be gone for 3 years." Harry who was now sprawled out on the bed sat up quickly. "But, my birthday is in a week. Tina you cant go. Please don't." I looked at him sadly and hugged him. "I am so sorry, Ri-baby. I have to or Ill get in trouble. But I promise Ill talk to you everyday and Ill send things, Okay?" He didn't look happy but he nodded anyway. "Okay now come your birthday and on you'll be thrown into my killers' world. Do Not say anything and have fun. Do what you want to and ask if you have a question." Here I went on to tell Harry about the wizarding world. At about 3 o'clock in the morning, I stopped talking and just laid down to sleep with Harry.

~~One week later~Harry's Birthday.~~

I sighed and placed the gifts I got for Harry on his desk and kissed his forehead before leaving silently. I was on my way to Alaska to look out for a clan of vamps for 3 years.

------A/N-------

Pardon the mistakes. I don't have a beta atm and if you wish to help message me.

Should I even continue this or just quit where I am? Review and comments are welcome. Flames are not. Anyway tell me what'cha think and I might get the next chapter up sometime in the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor do I own Harry Potter.

~~3 years later~ July 31, Harry's 14th Birthday.~~

I sighed. 'I wonder if Harry's missed me. I've been gone three years and just recently he stopped replying to my letters.' I yawned and looked out the window, noticing we were finally back in England. "Hey, T. Going to see Ri?" I heard Dante tease from the back. "As a matter of fact, Te, no I'm not. It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I'm tired. I'll see him either tomorrow or September 1st." Dante nodded and went back to cuddling with his boyfriend, Raven. I rolled my eyes and once the plane landed we all nodded at each other and vanished. We appeared, next, in the mansion on the outskirts of Surrey. "Night guys." I waved and headed downstairs to my basement bedroom. I undresses and climbed in bed.

~~8 hours later~~

I got up and stretched. As I quietly got supplies, I listened carefully to things happening upstairs and heard nothing. 'So they're all asleep still. I guess I'll make breakfast.' I got into the shower and cleaned myself. When I got out, I dressed and walked upstairs, still braiding my knee length hair. When I got to the kitchen I stared making a large breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, biscuits, gravy, and lots of coffee. I made three pots of coffee and 2 large cups of tea. Before I called the boys down I made myself a plate of biscuits and gravy, and bacon. I walked upstairs and knocked on the two doors. "Come on guys, breakfast and coffee's ready." Donny and Damean came out of one room and trudged downstairs. Dante followed them. "Tina, you didn't have to cook. I was going to." I smiled. "It's fine. I wanted too. I also made you tea, that's fine right, Ray?" Raven nodded and walked down with me. Raven got his breakfast and tea and wondered into the living room to eat. I just stayed at the kitchen counter, and finished eating. Once I was done I changed into jeans and a wife beater. "Bye guys!!!"I heard grunts in reply and disappeared. When I reappeared I was in front of the Dursley's place. I rang the doorbell and Petunia answered. "Yes?" She asked. "Is Harry here, Ma'am?" Her face turned red and she mumbled something about stupid red heads, then she slammed the door on my face. I rolled my eyes and apparated to the wards of the Weasley's, the only red head family I know. As I crossed over the wards, people came out of the house, and seven wands were pointed at me. I blinked and turned towards Harry. "Aw, don't tell me you forgot about me, Ri-baby." I saw Harry blink then he threw himself at me. "Tina!" I laughed and hugged him hard. "Finally. Your back." I nodded then motioned to the people behind him. "Introduce us?" Harry looked shocked then turned back to his friends. "Sorry guys. Okay this is my sister, Tina. Tina these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Ron's mum, Molly Weasley, his sister, Ginny, and his two older twin brothers, Fred and George." They all nodded when being introduced and the twins came over and slung their arms around my shoulders. "Welcome to the family Tina. Can we show you around?" I shook my head and ran over to Harry who was talking to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, I do hope I'm not imposing." She shook her head. "Oh no dear. You'll always be welcome here. How long do you plan on staying?" "Not very long. I just got back into England and I need to finish things around the house." Mrs. Weasley nodded and bustled inside. "Tina!" The twins cried and tried to drag me away. "Don't let them take me! They'll kill me!" Harry and his friends laughed as the twins dragged me away.

"Now Tina," Started Fred.

"Darling, why don't" George.

"You try this for us?" Finished Fred.

I looked at them then the potion in George's hand. "What's it supposed to do?" Fred smiled wickedly. "Give you cat ears and a tail." "One tail?" George nodded and I took the potion downing it fast. A few seconds later I grew cat ears on my head and two tails. "FRED! GEORGE!!!!!" They looked at each other then ran away. I chased them screaming the whole time, while Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all laughed. A few minutes later I came over to them not even breathing hard. I smiled wickedly and laughed lightly then got rid of the extra tail. Harry laughed even harder and I winked at him. "How'd you do that?" Ron asked. "I have an ability to change my features." Ron nodded slowly not really understanding. "Never mind Ron." When Fred and George finally came out of their hiding place about 2 hours later, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and I were laying in the grass just talking, and my additions had gone away. "Hey! Tina where'd the other tail go?" Fred asked. I smiled at them then mumbled something and they both turned into girls with long green hair and silver skirts and tube tops. "Aw you make such pretty Slytherin girls." I smirked and laughed with Harry and them at the twins new looks. Mrs. Weasley came out and looked at the twins then at me and sighed shaking her head. "Come on guys. Its time to come inside. Arthur will be home soon and dinner's almost ready." They all nodded then turned to me. "Alright. Ill see you guys sometime soon kay? Oh and Fred, George stay out here a moment." They all nodded and the twins stayed outside. "Instead of using your pranks on me, why don't I help you prank other people?" The twins nodded eagerly and I smiled then apparated back home. "Hey guys." I said walking into the living room. "Hey T. You see Harry?" I nodded then sat down on the couch. "You know you probably wont be able to see him till school starts right?" I nodded and sighed. "Anyway what are we going to be doing at Hogwarts?" Donny turned off the video game they were playing and turned to me. "We'll be watching the Goblet so no one under the age of 17 will get past the wards. Also we'll be watching for anything out of the ordinary, and helping with a lot of things." I sighed and hit my head on the back of the couch. "Great. Will we be in masks again or what?" Ray smiled "We can either do hoods or let everyone see our faces." I smiled and nodded at him. "Thank god. Those masks are horrid." I took off the band holding my braid in and shook my hair out. "I hate putting my hair in a bun. It gets too hot." Donny and Dante both laughed to me. I stuck my tongue out at them and threw a pole at them that I found in one of the couch cushions.

~~Sept. 1st~Hogwarts~~

I knew Harry was already here. The train arrived about 2 hours ago and we were running late. The gay morons behind me decided they needed to have a little fun before they came tonight. "Tina, you okay?" Raven asked from behind me. I nodded knowing he saw my red face. He didn't know that I walked in on him and Dante in the pool earlier. I also walked in on Donny and Damaen while they were at it in the living room. We were all dressed in cloaks with hoods and fighting clothes on underneath as we walked into the entrance hall. I glared at them all and then walked to the hall doors and opened them but as they opened I jumped into the rafters so the students didn't see me, they only saw the four boys. "Ah Gentlemen. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now where is the fifth one?" Albus stood up welcoming them. Ray looked above them and pointed to me. Albus looked where Ray was pointing. "Ah Will you please come down from there, Little one?" I glared at him and my brothers winced. "Name's Tina and don't call me little one." Albus nodded his consent and I jumped down landing like a cat. I saw that the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry we're all staring at me with their jaw dropped, and I winked at them. "This is Damaen, Donny, Raven, and Dante." They all nodded their heads when I said their names. "Welcome, Now students I bet your wondering why they are here. We will be hosting something known as the Tri-wizard Tournament. It will only be opened to 7th years. There will be three contestants and they will have to go through three different challenges and the one to win get 1,000 Galleons. The Lucien kids are here to make sure everything goes to plan and we don't have too many problems. They also might help in classes and they will be patrolling around the school. Please treat them with respect." The doors which had closed behind them were banged open and a guy with a wooden leg and weird eye walked in. "Ah! Alastor, you made it. I was beginning to think I'd have to get a new teacher." Alastor merely nodded and went to sit down. "Students this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Moody." Everyone clapped lightly. I was on the edge about this guy. 'Guys, he doesn't feel right.' I got nods back. We all jumped back to the rafters and sat there watching the whole school. Once Dumbledore dismissed the students, I jumped down and gathered Harry and his friends and herded them to our rooms. "I know I didn't tell you guys about this but I couldn't. You had to be told by Dumbledore and only Dumbledore. Plus I didn't think you'd wanna know since you can't enter. And no Fred, George, you cant try to enter. There's a ward around the Goblet that will know." I smirked at them and they sighed. After I talked to them for a while, Donny and Dante sent them away knowing it was almost curfew. "Night guys." "Night!" They went back to their dorms and I went to my room to sleep.

~~~~~A/n~~~~~

Yay! This took me all day to write but its out. Ill most likely update next Sat but I have no clue what school or HOG has planned. But eh. Ill update as soon as I can. R&R Thanks!

P/S I still dont have a beta if any of my readers want too it would be greatly appreciated! ^_^

9/21/09: Okay guys. I know I promised to have another chap by yeasterday but crap happened and I will have it out no later than Friday Sept. 25. I promise. and I'd like to thank Midka for volunteering to be my beta. Thanks Love!


	3. Chapter 3

~~Next Morning~~

The next morning I woke up at 5AM with the alarm going off. I laid in bed for another 5 minutes before I got up and put on my training clothes. I stepped out of my room as the others were as well. I smirked at them and we all ran towards the 7th floor where the Room of Requirements was.

I was the first to get that so I got to pick the type of training we'd do. I didn't think about what I wanted, I just put my hand where the door would appear and let Hogwarts choose from my emotions what kind of training I needed. When the door appeared and we opened it we all groaned. "Well boys, I guess yoga it is." They all glared at me while I shrugged helplessly.

We all walked in and sat on out respective mats, then slowly went through our cycles. Two hours later I found myself meditating. I was in my center and found out why we had this particular training session, my emotions and elemental powers were out of control. Since my emotions usually triggered my powers I had to get them under control before I did anything else.

Once I had my emotions under better control I went looking around at my core noticing the different colored ropes going to the people in my life along with how bright they now were. I sighed sadly when I got to a bunch of topaz looking ones. I was already missing the Cullens, but I knew I'd see them sooner than I thought. As I left my core I noticed two new ropes that were very dull but still bright enough to see.

I opened my eyes looking around for my brothers. I laughed lightly when I saw two new doors behind me and no brothers in the room. I got up and stretched a bit looking at the time. When I saw that we only had about half and hour till breakfast, I went and knocked on the doors. "Get your asses out here if you want to have a shower before breakfast starts." I didn't wait around just walked back to our room and took a shower.

When I got out I dried my hair then used magic to braid it. I put on a tube top and a pair of baggy jeans with chains before going over to my night stand and grabbing my ribbon. I stared at it then put it back down and picked up a collar Dante had given my as a joke, I put it on then flicked the bell a few times.

Grabbing my fans and the Sais I wore at my side, I ran out the door and to the Great Hall. As I was entering I saw Harry and his friends sitting down so I went and joined them. "Hey Tina, Are you going to join?" Fred looked at me after asking the question.

I looked back at him like he was nuts. "Did no one tell you how many people have died in the tournament? I'd rather not, going against all those fun things." Fred and George looked struck down but shook it off and started joking around.

By the end of breakfast I was bored out of mind and waiting for class to start. I had gone back into my core for a second and located the two unknown ropes to find out who they went to. To my surprise one went to the infamous Potions Professor Severus Snape, the other went to none other than Draco Malfoy. To say I was confused would be an understatement. 'Why the hell would I have bonds with those two?' I continued to think about this until it was time to go.

As Harry and his friends went to their first period with McGonagall, I headed to the infirmary to see if Poppy needed any help. Seeing as she didn't need help at the moment I went to sit outside the potions classroom and listened to Snape yell at the students. I rolled my eyes and opened the door a crack to hear better. "Why do I put up with the lot of you? You cant even brew a simple healing potion! Get out, all of you!!!"

I winced as everyone ran out of the room then I walked in. "Well they might get potions better if you stopped yelling at them and calling them names."

Snape glared at me. "And what do you know of potions?"

"I know more than you think. I do not like potions, but I can brew them. And I do brew them."

Snape's glare turned deadlier. "Why do you bother?"

"How else could I get my potions? Ray, Dante, Damaen, and Donny can't brew the potions right to benefit me." Snape raised an eyebrow and I tilted my head. "Ray comes close but still no close enough to actually help me. Papa can brew since he taught me but he isn't close enough to do so anymore. And you don't talk very much do you?"

I saw a twitching of his lips before he turned around. "I haven't a clue what your talking about."

I sighed and sat on his desk. "Get off my desk immediately." I shook my head negatively and sat there looking at him. He scowled at me and glared even harder. I shrugged and smirked at him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

I shook my head again then heard the bell ring. "Now I do. Ta ta Sevvy!" I laughed and left quickly before he could hex me. I headed toward DADA where I knew Harry and his friends would have their next class. I put a very extensive disillusionment charm on then went inside the classroom and jumped to the ceiling making sure 'Moody' didn't see me. When the late bell rang and Moody started his lesson I was horrified. I could only stare in horror as he brought out three spiders guessing what he would be doing. "Now who in this class can tell me about the three unforgivables." I cringed knowing that at least two students in the class lost their parents to two different of the unforgivables. Almost everyone raised their hands. "Longbottom."

Neville flinched. "O-o-one is the c-cruciatus curse."

"Very good boy. Now this curse inflicts unbearable pain on the recipient." Moody took one of the spiders out of the jar and enlarged it before casting the curse on it. Everyone in the class winced. "Who knows the others?" This time no one raised there hand. "Okay, Ms. Patil?"

"The Imperious curse."

Moody nodded. "This curse takes away all of a person freedom and free will. I could make you do anything. Dance, sing, or kill yourself." Moody took the next spider out and made it do back flips and such. "And the last one?"

"Adava Kedavra."

"Very good Ms. Granger. The killing curse. There is only One person who has survived this curse, and he is in this room." Everyone looked at Harry knowing he was the only one. Moody took the last spider out and hit it with the curse. Shortly afterward the bell rang and everyone ran out including me. I ran straight to Raven who was sitting in the Great Hall talking to a few of the teachers. "Tina?" He looked at the other teachers bewildered when I buried my head in his chest and hung on to him. The other teachers just shrugged.

~~A/n~~

Thank you so much Midka! Ill have the next chapter out in a few days and hopefully it will be longer then the rest of these have been. It'll probably be out no later than Sunday... Dont hold me to that please. -_-'' I love all my readers so much!


End file.
